If tomorrow does come (Mayuki)
by Blackzhen
Summary: If Fate bought them together, then why is the god so cruel to them. MAYBE...If only I never met her, maybe fate wouldn't be so cruel to her? (Mayuki with abit of Wmatsui AKB48)
1. Chapter 1 - Mission

I will not say goodbye, because every time I close my eyes, You appear.  
Are you real or fake? I don't know. But it seemed so real to me.  
If tomorrow comes, I want nothing.  
Because I just want to see you smile.  
Don't say it, I still want to touch you more.  
If it is spoken, it seems that something will break between us.  
I want to hold you forever.  
But time is slipping away.  
If only I was born for the sake of meeting you,  
I want to burn into a memory of every moment we share in my heart.  
And this name, I will never forget the rest of my life…

_Yuki._

* * *

_Chapter 1.1 - Mission___

_The sun's bright ray clashes into my eyes and wakes me up. I look around the surrounding and realise that I accidently fell asleep under a shady big tree after my mission. ___

_Mission. ___

_That's what I have been doing since I came to this place, the only way to survive here. No mission means no money and no food. I don't remember how did I got myself to this place call Akiinba. All I remember was 2 years ago, I opened my eyes and realised I'm here as an assassin. My name is Mayu but people call me Nezumi here. Everything that happens here is so real. ___

_"Hey, you finally wake up. Here, Your mission. The mission this time is a piece of cake, so make sure you finish it clean." A voice suddenly snaps my thought back to the World. ___

_I turn my attention to the one that speaks to me. It was J. The messenger of my mission. She hands me a scroll that has a crimson seal attaches to it. A mark of assassin was printed on it; two diagonally-crossed daggers. ___

_I pull out a dagger from the pouch on my belt. A well polished dagger that deflects the light onto the face of J. I cast a clean cut to break the seal. I unroll the scroll to read the contents of the quest. I'm just too lazy to use my power.___

_I read the contents carefully, word by word. My quest is to kill a man named Vladimir Yuri. I know this name. A man that everyone hates, everyone loathes. It would be my pleasure to take his life. Even with no bounty and reward, I would still hunt him. It's just a matter of time. Now that my opportunity has come, I will kill this corrupted man. His soul is rotten. His money comes from offering sex service of teen girls that he enslaves. The biggest drug dealer in the city is him. I can't afford to see those innocent people fall into his hands anymore. I will kill him in the name of justice. __  
__  
__"I can assure that he will be in the headline tomorrow. You know how I think about him." I throw the scroll into the fireplace.___

_"I can tell that I want him dead more than you do. You are so lucky to receive this mission from the head. Do not come back if his heart still beats. You know I will kill you for that. Kill or die." J throws me a warning.___

_"You know what happened to the last man that underestimated me. If I were you, I wouldn't risk my life to challenge a deadly assassin." My hands are already on the grip of my twin daggers in the sheaths at my back. ___

_"Don't get too cocky. You are just an apprentice…" J said as she tried to make me feel intimidated by reminding me of my position in the group.___

_"And you are just a messenger. Do not underestimate me. I will not fail this mission. Even if I fail, I will still come back and you got no chance to take my life. I am better than you." I tighten my grips on both daggers. ___

_"A messenger? You don't know who I am yet and… You better watch out on what you've just said." She said it in my face with intense stare as she grabbed my clothes. Right at that split second, I felt like there was a beast lurking inside her.___

_"You want to..." before I could finish my sentence, I realize that J had disappeared. A few seconds ago J still has her clench on my clothes. Wait, no. J didn't disappear, the one that disappear is me. J, you are nex... After I finish cleaning Vladimir Yuri, I will show you the meaning of fear. ___

_Everything around me has changed. Somehow I am here under a certain spell. I recognize this building that looms over me, the evil lair of this city. I look up to the top of the building. ___

_"Thirty floors..." I whisper.___

_I remove my gaze at the top and lower my chin to look at the watchdogs that stand in front of the main entrance of the building. Two ordinary people in black suit, each with a pistol in their pouch. I need to make sure I didn't get their attention. ___

_I stare at the guard on the left. He is visualizing a scene that he is having sex with a beautiful girl. I switch the target. The other one is thinking about leaving his post for a short moment of a cigarette. I was born with the ability to read one's mind by looking at the person. This is a great opportunity for me to enter the building safely and quietly. The guard on the right leaves his post and heads straight toward a tree not far from the building. He was making sure he still has the vision of the main entrance even if he went for a smoke. ___

_I walk straight towards the guard. Good, he unshield his awareness just because I am a girl. ___

_"Can you guide me to the washroom of this building? I need it now." I put on a nervous face. __  
__  
__"Come with me." ___

_The man didn't suspect my hidden intention but his intention has been revealed under my eyes. He took the bait. Instead of leading me to the washroom, the guard actually leads me to a silent room to rape me. I will not let him lay his dirty hands on me. ___

_"W-Wait." a sound comes from behind. It was the other guard. "You can't bring any…"___

_As I turn to face him, he chokes. I know what he thinks. "This girl is so beautiful. Perhaps I could lay a hand on her."___

_"Bu-but I need to use the washroom now. Can you please let me get in?" I fake an innocent face and personality. The other one takes the bait as well. He offers me an escort and guide together with his companion. I accept his offer and now both of them are standing in front of me, leading the way to the washroom. ___

_We enter an elevator. I take a peep at the number that the guard pressed, the nineteenth floor. I never expected my quest would be this easy, thanks to these two perverts. The elevator stops and the door opens to reveal a long straight hallway. ___

_"This way. We are almost there." Both of them walk in front of me. I reach the daggers on my back; ready to defy their attempt. ___

This way leads to no washroom but satisfaction for my desire. I will pin her on the ground and she is going to enjoy what I will do to her, _thought one of the guard. ___

_I pull out both of the daggers and cast a quick deep thrust from behind into their neck. A precise and powerful stab at both necks. Their groans choke inside their neck and their last breath slip away as I pull out my daggers from their necks. Their knees went down first, followed by their body slumping onto the floor. I sheathe my daggers and enter the elevator behind me. I need to be quick before they found those bodies.___

_"Thirteenth floor." I guess I reach the top floor. The door opens, revealing a short hallway that ends with a door. That will be the room of my target, no doubt. What stands in front of me are two man; guarding the door. Nothing can hide from my eyes. I can see through anything… everything. Obviously these two guards are the best men of Vladimir. Each of them only possess a katana. They must be very good with it but that is not going to stop me. ___

_I step out of the elevator and walk slowly toward them. Both of them unsheathe their katana. I know what they are thinking. Both of them are waiting for me to attack them first. My daggers are already in my hands. I will read their minds and counter their moves. ___

_This is good. They see these daggers in my hand, they have become unwary due to the length of my daggers and my gender. I will teach them a lesson of not to underestimate me. I feint my attack to the left to test their reaction. The left one is going to block my attack while the right one will try to strike me on my back.___

_I dart backwards quickly. The guard on the right found nothing meeting with his katana. While the left one found nothing being hit by his striking katana that he raised for to the incoming attack that I just withdrew. Both of them smirk, they are thinking that I am a coward that is afraid of them. I tighten my grip on my daggers and dash towards them. I head for the left one. They think they are too smart that they will not be cheat by me again. They raise their katanas, ready to attack me. This time, I didn't fake any of my move. Before he could land his katana on me, I drive a dagger into his chest and another one into his throat. As I pull out my daggers, I kick the dying guard, causing his body to slammed against the wall behind him. ___

_The remaining guard realized that their prediction were wrong. He is assuming that my luck helped me just now. ___

_"Looks like you have some lucks." He positions himself back into an attack stance. Without any hesitation, he thrusts his katana toward my stomach. I dart to his left to dodge his attack. I spot an exposed weakness, a lethal weakness. I stab the dagger in my left hand to his neck, but it didn't go in. My eyes widen and I leap backward to plan for my next attack. ___

_"I am different with that guy that you killed. My body is as hard as metal. You cannot kill me with a dagger." He points his finger at the body on the floor. ___

_"Congratulations! You just make your life shorter. Thanks for telling me about your metal body. From now on, I will treat your body like a diamond." I throw the dagger in my right hand toward his right leg.___

_He didn't dodge. He is very confident with himself, but now he __was__ very confident with himself. My dagger penetrated his right knee. I can see through his knee without using my ability now. He kneels and groans. ___

_"Do not underestimate me. Please remember that you can never defeat me. Because… I am Nezumi." ___

_I thrust the dagger up his jaw. As I pull out the dagger, the door of the elevator opens. Loads of men come out from the elevator. They look at the bodies around me and this dismay them. ___

_I can see fear in their eyes. ___

_"Leave. I have proved my capability and I don't mind to prove it again. You know the cost, right?" I stare fiercely at them. Some of them are just innocent people that were forced to join them. I will not kill innocent people but if they have any bad idea in their brain, then I won't hesitate to take their lives. Unexpectedly, all of them bow to show respect and gratitude towards me. I am right about that… They were forced to join and serve Vladimir Yuri. However, right now they have regain their freedom. I lost sight of them as they enter the elevator and the door closes. ___

_To make sure my target is in the room, I see through it again. There is no one but Vladimir Yuri that is currently holding a shotgun pointing at the door; ready to give me the element of surprise. He is too naive to think I will fall into his trap. I throw my dagger towards his head. It pierces through the iron door like nothing and fly directly toward his head. Before he falls, shots were heard in his room. ___

_I pick up the dagger on the floor that had just broke the man's knee and sheathe. I open the door, showing a bleeding Vladimir Yuri lying on the floor like a starfish with a shotgun beside him and a dagger at his forehead. I kneel beside him and take some pictures to make sure he is dead. ___

_"Good job, Mayu." A sound came from behind.___

_"How did you get here? You are not suppose to know my real name." I turn my head to the direction of the source. A girl, The messenger, is leaning her back against the wall with her hands crossed. I didn't notice her existence, how did she came in without drawing my attention. I am looking at her; reading her mind.___

_What? She can teleport? It will be a tough fight for me since she can attack me in all direction. She can teleport to anywhere she want. I wouldn't want to fight her right now, until I found a new ability then I will reconsider again. As a messenger, she is too dangerous. She is mocking at me due to my surprise of her presence. This is not over yet, I will defeat you one day.___

_"I am everywhere and anywhere. Now, your job is done. Your mission is a success. I will report to master." J smirks, "Our business isn't done yet, you will pay your debt for insulting me."___

_I should deal with this matter carefully. I don't want to worry myself about J appearing in my room with a knife every night. Every word that I will say is going to make a friend or an enemy.___

_"Oh right, before I forgot... Start from the next mission. you will have a partner." she smirks at me.__  
_


	2. Chapter 2 - Unknown Flash

Chapter 1.2 - Unknown Flash

"W-hat? Why would you think I need a partner? I have been working alone since I started." What? I don't need a partner. I give her a dead stare.

"Master's order. Go talk to her yourself if you don't want to obey her order."

Before I could reply, she vanished into thin air together with the dead body. "Damn it."

I don't want to disobey the order. The last time I didn't listen and disobey the master, something horrible happened to me. I ended up in a hospital. I can't even remember what happened to me. Master's mind is so complicated that I can't even read her thoughts. It is best not to mess with her. She is dangerous.

Now, after I finished my mission, I have nothing to do. I guess I could walk around the town and shop for weapons. It's been a while since I upgraded my weapons and polished my dagger. On my way to the shop, I see a girl being cornered by a few big guys. Well... it's not really my business and meddling with people's affair is not my style too. I read the guys' mind like a book. All of their thoughts are the same. SEX. Is that what the guys only think about? I switch my attention to the girl, I can't really see her face since she is at the corner in the dark. I try to read her mind as well. What? I can't really read her. I can but it is a blur. As if she is thinking a few things at once and then suddenly her thoughts are blocked. This is the first time I had encountered this kind of human.

This is interesting.

"Hey gurl, do you want to hangout with us?" One of the guys in hood said with his hand resting on the wall.

"It's not safe for a cute girl like you being here in the dark." Another man with blonde hair said.

"Come on, I'm sure you will enjoy being with us a lot more then being here alone." The third guy with red hair said with a smirk on his face.

Why is she not moving? Wait… Is she smiling at them? Why is she smiling? She is planning to play a game with them? Gosh, is she a fool or what? The guys are trying to rape her, doesn't she have some sense of danger?

"Ne… Let's play a game? I'm bored." She said with an innocent smile.

"Game? HAHA. Sure… What should we play?" The man in hood asked.

"Let's make the game much more interesting. The winner can do Whatever they like to the loser." The red hair guy suggested.

"Um. I'm fine as long as I get to say what game we are playing." Her smile still remains.

The guys think they can win the weak little cute girl since all of them are tough. All they need is to win the game and gain the authority. So they can do Whatever they like to the girl, including_SEX_. The girl is just making trouble to herself. I'm so frustrated with her… Is she dumb or what?

"So? What game are we playing?" The blonde guy asked.

"The game is very easy. Do you know where is Arcadin Weapon Shop?" She asked.

"Of course we know. Who doesn't know where is the famous making weapon shop in Akiinba? They must be living under a rock! Haha." The guy in red hair laughs at the ridiculous question that stated the obvious.

"Oh really? Then I assume you guys know the road there then." She smirks.

"What does knowing the road to Arcadin do with our game?" The man in hood asked with uneasy feeling.

"Because… We will run." She smirks even wider.

"Huh?" The three of them were puzzled by the word run.

"Ya, you heard it right. We will see who reach the place first and that will be the winner of the game. Easy, right?" She grins.

"That sounds fun." The man in red hair smirked.

What is he planning? Oh. I see he was once a fastest runner in school and he thinks he can easily overtake a little weak girl like her. Why did she even play this game? She have no chances of winning this game. It takes a 15 minutes walk to that place. Even if they run, it will mostly takes about 7 minutes to get there. They are strong. The man in hood is a basketball player and another one is a boxer. No wonder they are big sized, all of them are athletes. Wha-t? Now she is planning what weapon she should buy than being worried whether she could run away or win the game. I mentally facepalm. Just what is she planning on?

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Haha. You asked us are we ready? We are always ready. BUT are you, little girl?" They smirked.

"Okay, then. I counted to 3 then we start running, okay?" The girl said.

"Okay." They all agree with it.

"Just to be fair…"The girl pauses, three guys looking at her with wide smirks.

The man in read hair says, "Just to be fair, I will give you a 1 minutes penalty."

The girl smile brightly. "No. Just to be fair, I will give you guys a 5 minute penalty." The three guys starts to become angry.

"ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN ON US? LITTLE MISSY, you can't even satisfy my hunger, you dare look down on me? I WILL SHOW YOU TO NOT MESS ME. THE RED ROCKET."

Instead of being afraid, I see something totally breathtaking. She isn't afraid of the men's threatens, all she simply do is that she take out her cross necklace and smiles. Her smile seems so confident that it feel like she already won the race.

"1… 2… 3… Run!" She said and all of the guys start running.

Eh? That's weird. Why isn't she running at all? She is still standing at the spot, not moving at all. Wait… Why is she texting? She should be running! After she finished texting, she walks out of the shadow and followed the same path as the guys. I'm speechless. She is so pretty, no wonder the guys are hitting on her. Her smooth hair, those legs, she is just so gorgeous and elegant at the same time. I followed her. No I am not a stalker, I'm worried about her. Wait, what? I can't believe I just said that. Nezumi that doesn't care of anything other than herself is now worrying about a stranger? Gosh! Now, I should worry about myself. What is happening to me? Why is she looking at her watch? She is counting down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Zero." she whispered with a smiled on her face.

I sigh and close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath.I gotta help her. I open my eyes and walk to her direction but in a swift second she disappeared. I went speechless. What the hell just happened? She is GONE. Like literally GONE, vanished. But I felt something different, she is different. Not like J. I felt a moment of wind breezing when she's gone. Wait… I took my phone out and called J.

- J. I need your help for a moment. Can you get here? -

I sent a text to J. Not even a minute, J appears.

"What, now? The great Nezumi needs my help? HAHA. That's funny." she laughs. I don't really care about J now since my mind is now all preoccupied about that girl.

"Yes. I need your help. And I owe you one, okay?"

"HAHA. Remember you owed me. So, what is it?" she asked.

"I need you to teleport me to Arcadin." I said. She gave me the look of Are you serious?

"Yes. I am Serious. Now. Hurry."

Shrugging her shoulders, she teleports me right in front of the shop.

"That's all?" She sounds a bit angry.

"Yes. That's all. I need to confirm something. That's why I need to get here fast. The fastest way is teleport. Now thank you, I owe you one. You can leav-" Before I can finish my words, she is gone.

"Agh. Whatever."

I got into the shop and look around. She is not here. Where could she be, then? I walk out of the shop and see some faded figures down the street. It must be the guys, but where is she? I look around. I find her sitting in front of the shop and looking through the shop's windows.

"Ummm… I wonder which one she will like?" She murmurs to herself but I could hear it clearly.

She reached here faster than them? How? She didn't even break a sweat. I see all three guys panting as they arrived, their clothes are wet due to sweats. Eww. It's so gross. They even smells too.

"YES! We reached here before her." The guy in red hair declared.

"HAHA. Of course! You were once called the -Red rocket- in high school. Now I felt pity for the girl."

"Now the girl have to listen to our command. Haha!" All of them laugh as they thought they have won.

"Wai-t. Is she even coming? She tricked us." the man in hood say.

"Who trick you?" Someone tap him on his shoulder.

The three guys turn around and see the girl smiling happily while humming a song.

"So you guys have lost. Now you have to listen to me." She smiled.

"Wh-at?" The man in hood asked in disbelief.

"Ho-w..?" The blonde guy said in shock.

"Not possible… How could you be faster than us?" The man in red questioned.

"Why not? I can run very fast."

"Wh-at? Cannot be. I'm the third fastest person in Akiinba." The red hair guy said.

"So? I'm the fastest person in Akiinba." She said it proudly.

"Huh? The fastest person in Akiinba is a mystery. That person never show himself. No one knows who was it, people call that person the Unknown Flash." The blonde guy said.

"But there is a rumor saying that Unknown Flash is a girl in black." The man in hood says.

"And she always hangs out in the dark alone." The guy in red continues.

"So it means…." The three of them turn their heads to the girl in black with their mouths wide open. "It can't be true…"

"Yes. It is. I am the Unknown Flash. Now you have lost the game. You have to listen to me." She smirks evilly.

"What do you want us to do?" the three of them are scared of what the girl would do to them.

Em. No wonder she can reach here in a second. She could run fast, The fastest Unknown Flash... Interesting. I heard Unknown Flash is a girl but I never knew she was a gorgeous girl. I went into the Arcadin shop and continue with my own business after knowing she is strong enough to take care of her own self, never bother hearing what is the command she gave to the guys. In my mind, I was thinking that I will never meet her again after this anyway.

The time passes so fast it's already the next day, meaning a new mission today. I walk around the town since I have nothing to do but waiting for J. Why does my mission isn't here yet? My mood is getting worse as now I'm bored to death. I continue my walk till I reach the Arcadin shop. I stop and a flashback of yesterday replayed in my mind. Why am I here?

"It's not like I will meet her again." I mumble in a low voice.

"Meet who?" A very familiar sound was heard.

I turn my head to the voice. It was J. Finally, she is here. GOD. It takes her forever.

"No one. Where is my mission?" I answer her coldly.

"Here." She threw the mission scroll to my face but I catch it before it landed. I scan through the scroll and read the mission that was given to me. Ah… Another piece of cake mission. Why can't I get a much more higher rank mission?

"Oh, I forgot! Before you start the mission, we need to go somewhere else first." J smirks.

"Whe-" J pulls my shirt closer to her before I could finish my question, doing her teleportation at the same time. I hate it when she cuts off my words.

"Why are we here?" I ask in annoyance.

J and I are inside a room. I look around… This place is so familiar, I realise I am teleported to the meeting room and I notice that there are only three people in the room including J and I. The other person is a girl.

"To meet your new partner." J smirks. I can see the sarcasm in her eyes.

I pretend not to notice her sarcasm and I start to size the girl up. She looks familiar… I think I've seen her from somewhere…

She took a deep breath and kiss her cross shape necklace. What a familiar action… Wait… Is she…?

"Yo! I am Black. You are so pretty. I hope we work well together as a team!" She smiles brightly and suddenly pulls me in for a hug. That smile of hers remind me of the unknown flash, smiles that shows the confident within her. It must be her! That smile couldn't be anyone else but that flash!

I am too shocked to react and so, I speak out the first thing that crossed my mind.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ELEGANT AURA?"

Right after that, I realized I made a huge mistake. I cover my mouth with my hands and immediately see the laughter in J's eyes. I am so gonna kill this woman if she laughs out.

Fortunately for J, she clears her throat and briefs us on our mission. Black just looked at me in confusion. That's right. Black has never met me before. I am the one who saw her race with the three guys. She must have not notice that I was there as well. She must have felt strange with the remark I made about her being elegant.

"Do you understand what I just said?" J ask with a slightly annoyed tone, obviously noticing that I didn't pay 100% attention on the brief. I snort, feeling annoyed since I have already read it from the scroll.

J sighs, "Since this is the first mission for Black as well as both of you as a team, it is gonna be easy."

Easy? Since when was my mission was hard? Just then I noticed that Black is looking very enthusiastic and excited about her first mission.

"In this mission, both of you must infiltrate into Sato Roland's laboratory. There, you must kill Sato and back up and destroy all his data." This time, I am sure to listen to the brief. But, seriously? Destroying datas as well? Since when do assassins destroy data…

"Back up and destroy Sato's data. This is as important as killing him. Do you copy?"

Feeling annoyed that J gets to order people around, I nod. I understand that there is a rule among the assassins which is they mustn't question their master. An order is an order… No matter how un-'orderly' they may seem.

But why is she here? Is she capable of being an assassin? No matter how I look at her now, all she reminded me of, was her incredible speed and that slim petite body. Can she really fight? I shall try to find out more…

I thought I used up all my energy yesterday and that's why I couldn't read her well but no. Once again, I couldn't read her. I am slightly annoyed by that. Actually… I am VERY annoyed by that. At the same time, her ability to shroud her mind until it becomes fuzzy amused me. So, it seems her thinking structure is different from normal people. I must deal with her carefully or I would regret it.

"Do not get in my way." I try to glare at Black when I said that. However, the memory of her hugging me and my response to that made me feel embarrassed. I quickly shake the thought out of my head and try to keep my cool.

"I will kill you if you do." This time, I manage to say it coolly.

Black looks at me with a smile without any hint of fear. I manage to show a poker face even though I feel slightly panicked since my threat didn't work.

"Don't worry. I am fast enough to get out of your way when I am getting into your way… You get what I mean?" She laughs out at her own joke. I nod, "If you would do that."

Then there is an awkward silence.

"Enough of the ice-breaking then. Off you go. I have set a course to Sato's lab and downloaded it into your phone GPS. I have also sent each of you a photo of Sato Roland." J breaks the silence and looks at her watch. "The time now is 2330. Mission commence at 0000 sharp. Kill or die." With that, J disappears again.

_Kill or die_. I looked at Black. Doesn't matter about her inexperience, I thought. Let's get ourselves decide on that…

_Let's see if this.. Black, is worthy to be my partner._


	3. Chapter 3 - Kill or Die

Chapter 1.3 - Kill or Die

I take out my phone and check out Sato Roland's lab location. It is not that near… But I am sure with Black's sprinting ability; she could be there in less than a minute.

"Black, I know you are really fast." I say in consideration.

Black nods and immediately continues, "I know I would have to wait for you at least. How about we go together? Do you want me to carry you along? Piggyback ride? Or I could princess carry you…" Black smiles playfully.

"Neither." I reply coolly. What is she thinking? PRINCESS CARRY? PIGGYBACK? No way! "We will be going with my bike."

Black looks at me slightly disappointed. "If I can't carry you… At least I get to drive… right?"

"No." I walk towards the door and open it. I look back and smile coolly, "You won't be able to handle it."

Black follows me out and I whistle. Black laughs at my whistling because she couldn't hear a thing. I didn't bother telling her I whistled at a frequency normal human couldn't hear.

In a brief moment, a black bike appears. Black is shock beyond words. I smug. "This is Aries; my bike." The engine roars, as if to respond to her introduction.

Black's jaw drops. I have an impression that it dropped way down until it touches the floor. I can't help but to laugh at her expression. Although she is noisy, she is hilariously funny at the same time.

"Come on up, or you will miss the chance of your lifetime to have a ride with me." I half-smile at her as I get onto my bike.

"Wait… Is that thing safe?" Black eyes Aries suspiciously. "I think I am better off running."

Aries roars again as if to protest.

Is she scared? That thought quickly form in my mind. I smile at her brightly. "Do you want to get into my way?"

Black quickly shakes her head. She doesn't know me as much as I know her. She knows that fully well and knows that is best not to mess with a senior. She holds her breath and get onto the bike.

"Hold on tight." Without giving her a moment to adjust herself, I speed up and drive towards Sato Roland's lab.

Black grabs my waist out of a sudden which sent a shiver down my spine.  
"YOU DO NOT HOLD ME BY THE WAIST!" I shout. The sound of the engine and the wind made it hard for communication.

"BUT THIS IS TOO FAST FOR ME!" Black shouts back. What? WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT? THIS IS TOO FAST?

"I HAVE MOTION SICKNESS!" Oh I see… So she has motion sickness… No wonder she wants to drive.

I speed up even more knowing she have motion sickness. It's fun to tease her. Her grip on my waist tightens as Aries got faster and faster. We reach around some bushes hidden in view from Sato Roland's lab but also a place where we can spy on in less than 5 minutes. It's 0000 sharp. Mission commenced.

"There are two guards up front you could easily bypass with your speed. Do not use the elevator. It is in lockdown. The moment an unauthorised person pressed the button, it will set off an alarm. Run up using the stairs to the fifth floor. There will be a huge room down the hallway. To get in, you will need a key card. To get the key card, you must steal it from the guards in the security room on the second floor." I take out a paper and briefly draw a plan of the building as I start explaining what Black have to do in the mission. Black, still pale with the motion sickness take deep breaths while listening intensely to my plan.

"Avoid fighting… We do not kill innocent people. After getting the key card and entering the room on the fifth floor," I hand her a USB flashdrive. "Use this and back up all his files. Then, you are to destroy his files by keying in a virus. Of course, you could always destroy them by force… Your choice entirely." I give her a disc that has a skull image drawn on it. "I made this virus… So far there aren't any antivirus systems or firewall that could stop this virus from spreading."

She takes both items and stares at the disc. She laughed out loudly when she saw the skull image.

"THIS. IS. JUST. AMAZING." I give her a confused look.

"This is priceless. What would be more suited to be portrayed as virus than a skull image?" She smiles brightly. "You are so cute." She said teasingly.

I raise an eyebrow in question but ignore her last remark. "It is easy to understand. I think a skull image is better than to just write the word 'viruses on the disc." I snort with irritation. "At any rate, we are wasting time here. Get moving already."

"Wait… What are you gonna do then?" Black looks at me puzzled.

"I get the fun job. I get to kill Sato Roland." I smug. "Now go. After mission accomplished, you may return to report without me."

"Why?" She tilts her head curiously.

"Because your mission is to back up and destroy the data, while mine would be to finish off Sato Roland." I answer her coldly. "There is no need to wait for each other. That would be a waste of both of our time."

Black looks at me with slight hesitation but nods.

"Kill or die. Let see whose luck runs out first." I smile and ride Aries towards the building next to Sato Roland's lab.

It is under construction and there are tower cranes parked there; waiting for the workers to continue their work the next day. I see the opportunity of using one of the long crane runway as a ladder to go up to the roof of Sato Roland's lab. I ride Aries up one of the crane and leap off into the air and safely landed on the top floor of Sato Roland's lab.

I look around my surroundings and find an entrance to the stairs. I use my see-through ability and see that there are two guards guarding the stairs. I guess the roof is as good as nothing if you can't access the stairs. I open the hatchway as quietly as possible and throw both of my daggers in the neck of the two guards and kill them stealthily. I jump and land lightly onto the ground and retrieve my daggers. I run ahead knowing where Sato Roland is as if I made an appointment to meet him.

There are however very few guards on this floor. I feel slightly alarmed. Why isn't anyone guarding Sato Roland? However, I will not shame myself by running away because of some small issues that might not be an issue at all.

When I reach Sato Roland's door, I know that he knows that I was coming. I can see that he is sitting down on his big armchair, smiling smugly, waiting for me to enter. Why? How can he possibly know? I didn't use any route that might be captured by the security camera. So how? It is too late to turn back now. Suddenly, I feel a hard object touching the back of my skull. Immediately, I know that it was a gun. I could easily get out of this situation but I am curious of how Sato Roland knows that I am coming.

I knock before entering with manners.

"Come in." I could hear the laughter in his voice. He must have thought that he got me cornered by having a gun pointed at my head. It's not good to underestimate your enemy… Let alone underestimating me.

I walk in quietly and try to hear the footsteps that walk in with me… Four different types of footsteps could be heard. So there are four enemies behind me. What a party this will be. I half-smile in my heart.

I fake a scared face to please him, all to find out how he knows that I was coming.

"H-How did you… know?" I speak in terror. I could see that he shows confidence on his face. He thinks that he is winning. He have fall into my trap now.

"Simple." He turns the monitor screen towards me. I could see Black in the program room, trying to backed up the files. THAT IDIOT. I AM SO GOING TO KILL HER.

"Your… Friend here… You see… She wasn't as careful as you… The moment I saw her going for the program room, I knew that someone would be coming for my head as well… I purposely clear a route for you. I lead you right here into my trap." He smug.

Right… Right into your trap, my ass. Right into MY trap that is. I have decided to toy with him since he is so confident with his… trap. This is what you get when you try to toy with me.

Without a moment to lose, I quickly crouch and kick the guy behind me. He lost his balance and falls down. I pick up the gun and quickly disassemble it. The other guard sees this and went into shock for a second. I quickly step on the guy that fell on his chest's pressure point and he faints.

Four of us eye at each other warily, waiting for someone to attack first. One of the guards couldn't stand to wait any longer, runs toward me and tries to shoot me with his gun. Luckily for me, I am faster than a gun. The bullet went through my hair but misses Sato Roland which was behind me sitting comfortably on his armchair. Easily reading his move, I dodge left and hit him on the neck with my hand. Now facing Sato Roland, I could see that he almost wet himself since his own man almost sent a bullet flying right through his skull.

"What are you two doing? GET HER!" He screams out with frustration. The two saw what happened and they rush at me together at once. I read that the one on the left would be kicking me from below trying to make me jump so that the one on my right could surely land a bullet at me when I jump.

Knowing what my enemies would do, I take a quicker measure to seal off their movement. I use an inhuman speed dash towards the back of the man on my left and kick him. He went flying and hit the guy who is on my right. Right before they could react, I pick up the gun on the floor and aim at them. "Don't test me. I could make this bullet fly straight through both your head at the same time."

They quickly raise their hand and I tie them up. Sato Roland is now pointing a gun at me. He is shaking in fear and panic. I smile at him. "Do you really think you could hit me with that toy?" I can read that he wants to shoot me. All of a sudden, Sato Roland smiles confidently.

"We will see." Instead of pulling the trigger, Sato Roland did not act according to his thinking. He suddenly presses a button on his desk. Suddenly the alarm is ringing. I dash towards him to finish him off but suddenly, something hit me. A guard rushes in because of the alarm. He must have saw his opportunity from the security footage playing on his monitor. I didn't realise because the alarm ringing hides away the man's running sound.

"Damn." I am starting to lose my consciousness… I think I have been paralysed… Is this the end?

I use the last of my strength to strike the man with my dagger. He dodges away easily. I shall show no more mercy to my enemy if I ever get to live pass this day.

Weaken by the drug that was injected in me, I start to slide down against the wall… I could blurry notice Sato Roland is laughing hardly while pointing the gun at me. I feel so unsatisfied. How could I die like this?

"Good bye." He slowly pulls the trigger. I close my eyes ready to welcome death.

The loud sound of the gunshot never came. I struggle to open my eyes. A blurry face starts to form in my retina. A beautiful face. So white that it looks like it is made of porcelain. It's Black. What is she doing here? I told her she could leave after her mission is done. I don't need her to save me.

"Looks like you've hurt my partner a little too much." She says as she pats on my head. I struggle to keep my eyes open. Black, now facing Sato Roland; I can't see her expression. However, seeing the faint thoughts of Sato Roland, I guess she must be making a scary face. Black with a scary face… How I wish I get to see it…

All of a sudden, Black disappears and reappears behind the man who shot me. What speed… She is really fast. Vaguely, I see her hugging him from the back. His eyes widen in shock. Slowly, she traced his face with her nails; long sharp nails that draws out a bloody trail along his face. He struggles to get away from her. She stretches open both of her arms and blood splash out from the man's body. The man screams in pain and terror. The amount of blood isn't enough to give him an adrenaline rush. She is torturing him. Faint screaming and panting could be heard even after she releases him and he slides down onto the floor. Slowly but certainly, dying.

As I am starting to lose consciousness… I faintly hear that Black and Sato Roland are talking about something. I try hard to keep my eyes open.

…

When I feel my consciousness returning, the first thing I notice is that I am being carried. I slowly open my eyes and I see a white face with red lines decoration in closed up. I blink and realise it is Black… And the red lines are blood of her victims. The last thing I remember before I blacked out… Is that gorgeous woman with red pattern decorated on her face, licking the blood off her nails.

What the- What is she? A psychopath?

I must have slightly move and she immediately realise I am awake. "Good morning, beautiful." She says cheerfully.

I roll my eyes at her greeting and I struggle to make her drop me. I know it is still during the night time when I first opened my eyes. I roughly guess that I must have passed out for an hour or two judging from my body condition.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa there… Careful dear, we don't want more injuries now, do we?" Black laughs out.  
"I have already reported back to the organisation. Mission well accomplished. Do you agree?"

Is she mocking me? Knowing that I am a proud assassin; getting injured and nearly dying… Saying that this mission is "WELL" accomplished. IS. SHE. TRYING. TO. GET. A. PIECE. OF. ME?

"I would not thank you." I say stiffly. I try to escape and now her grip on me gets tighter. "If you have avoided the security camera, he would not have known I would be there."

I know that excuse is lame, unprofessional excuse with millions of loopholes. To my shock and some part of me already knew, she didn't penalise me. Instead, she just smiles warmly and nods.

All of a sudden, I feel weak yet annoyed. It is as if I am played right into her hands.

She brings me to some grassland and lays me down. The wind blows and the scent of grass could be smell. I look up and the view was breathtaking. Millions of stars lined in the sky. For a moment, I have forgotten that I was Nezumi; the proud and arrogant assassin. I have forgotten that Black is my partner… The partner that I detest because of my own selfishness…

"Isn't this place beautiful?" Black says softly. I nod as I close my eyes and blend in with the nature. "I found this place when I was doing some touring in the city."

I furrow my brows. Can she not speak and enjoy the nature? I didn't reply. "Look! I can trace the horoscope stars."

The more I silent myself, the more she speaks.

After a while, I got use to it. I just sit back and close my eyes. Her presence slowly becomes less annoying. Slowly, I relax myself a little more and more. Slowly… I fall asleep.

Hate to admit it… Despite her enthusiasm, her voice is like a lullaby. Her presence from an annoying brat changed into a soothing companion. Almost like a guardian… Accompanying the lonely me. A little like a fireplace warming up the cold air after a heavy rain.

For the first time since forever, I have a dreamless night.

_I open my eyes, a part of me know it. Everything is too good to be true. If the accident never happen I will not encounter all this. If so, what will my life be then?_


End file.
